


How a lack of coffee and a broken nose got Steve Rogers a date

by Theshygirloverthere



Series: Steve Rogers is an Idiot [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Florist Bucky Barnes, M/M, steve rogers is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshygirloverthere/pseuds/Theshygirloverthere
Summary: So Steve Rogers is an idiot. Hardly his fault when his coffee maker breaks and the only decent coffee shop on his way to work is closed for remodeling.





	How a lack of coffee and a broken nose got Steve Rogers a date

Steve never tries to get into fights. As much as everybody likes to believe, picking fights wasn’t exactly a hobby he was proud of. But sometimes it was necessary. Like right now. Steve wasn’t in a good mood. Work had sucked and his tinder date had cancelled on him. So he was naturally in a horrible mood. And what he was overhearing right now really made his blood boil.

“Get out of here.” The man behind the counter at the florist shop looked livid. He was handsome, dark hair tousled in just the right way. He was solid, yet so pretty. I made Steve’s insides churn to hear him speak to the smaller man in such a rude way.

The smaller man looked pissed, “Not until you give me the flowers I ordered.” His voice was stronger than Steve thought it would be. 

“I said leave.” Steve could hear the venom in the cashiers voice. With his face set in an angry stance, Steve couldn’t help but think how hot he was. 

“Where else am I supposed to get my boyfriend flowers you prick.” Steve was mishearing this right. Hot florist couldn’t possibly be refusing this man flowers because he’s gay right.

“Anywhere but here pal.” Yep, homophobic asshole detected. He really didn’t want to get into a fight tonight, but his protective instincts over basically everybody kicked in and he marched straight to the counter, just in time to hear Hot florist say, “We don’t sell to people like you here.”

And that was the last straw for Steve. “Hey, what’s your fucking problem, buddy!”

Both heads whipped around to stare at him. Hot florist still looked pissed but his face softened at the sight of a third party. The smaller guy just put on a greasy smile. Saying to Steve, “This man right here is refusing to serve me for absolutely no reason.”

“Oh buddy I got a fucking reason.”

“Can we all just calm down.” Steve was growing agitated, why did assholes even have to exist. “Just give him the flowers and we can all go home.”

“Yeah, ass hat, the flowers.” Even Steve cringed at the smaller mans words, but before he could really think about it, the cashier guy was grabbing the smaller man by the collar and dragging him halfway over the counter so he could snarl directly in his face. So Steve was tired and fed up with the day. And maybe that led him to make a somewhat horrible decision. But who was really to blame when bad decisions are an indirect result of his coffee maker being broken at the same time his favorite coffee shop was being remodeled. So Steve punched the man right in his cute stupid nose. Yeah he would probably regret that.

Hot florist immediately released the smaller man who looked just as shocked as Steve did. Hot florist looked pissed, his eyes were filled it rage and his nose was beginning to drip blood. Not good. “Dude what the fuck!” He was grabbing at the paper towels on the counter trying to stop the blood from reaching his uniform. 

The smaller man was snickering, and Hot florist shot him a deadly look. Finally after a long moment, the smaller man left with a smug look on his face that left Steve feeling uneasy. Hot florist yelled after him as he left, “Yeah, you better fucking leave.”

Then he turned to Steve. “Care to explain your punch-happy self,” He huffed.

Steve, already exhausted began his normal speech, “Why can’t people just understand that some people are different. Why can’t everybody just get along with no goddamn problems. Like would it have really hurt you that bad to just give the guy the flowers. So what if he’s gay--” Steve stopped his rant. Hot florist was laughing at him. His chest heaving as he continued to hold several paper towels to his face. He attempted to compose himself only to burst into a fit of giggles.

He finally snorted once more, before composing himself slightly, “Continue,” he paused, “please.” Then more giggling.

“What is so fucking funny?” Now Steve was pissed. Not only was Hot florist a homophobic prick, but he was also a complete douchebag.

“Nothing, you just think I’m homophobic and it’s funny.”

“It’s not funny, it’s rude and disrespectful…” Steve trailed off again as the cashier started laughing again.

“Okay, okay,” He composed himself, then held out a calloused hand for Steve to shake. “My name is Bucky Barnes, and I thought I was good at making it obvious but apparently not.” Hot flor- Bucky must have seen Steve’s confusion because he continued. “I mean like I want everybody to be able to tell, that way if a hot guy comes in…” He paused, looking Steve up and down, “... he knows he can ask for my number.”

Realization hit Steve square in the face, “Shit.” 

“Yeah bud, you fucked up, but I appreciate the thought.” Bucky deadpanned.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think, I was just tired, and you seemed like you were... shit.”

“Yeah, the real asshole would be the man you let walk out of here. Ex-boyfriend of mine who doesn’t know the definition of the word ‘no’.” Bucky looked away from Steve. “His ‘boyfriend’ also doesn’t exist, he comes in here to harass me every once and awhile.”

“Fuck, Bucky, I’m so sorry.” Steve sighed heavily, he really screwed this one up. Bucky just wanted to get rid of ex, and instead he got a broken nose. Now he was stuck talking to the dumbass who broke it.

“All good, if it were anyone else I’d be pissed, but you, Steve,” Bucky’s lips curved into a smirk, dimples forming on his cheeks, “you can punch me any day.”

And Steve, like an idiot, began to ramble before he could really process what was said. “Bucky I shouldn’t have hit you and it definitely is not all good, you’re bleeding, and have every right to be pissed at me.” And light bulb, “Wait were you just flirting with me?” 

“I can be.”

“I just punched you in the face.”

“Yes.”

“Your nose is still bleeding.”

“Yep.”

“And you’re flirting with me.”

“There ya go Stevie,” Bucky reached the hand not holding a paper towel to his nose out and placed it on Steve’s shoulders “So coffee tomorrow at nine.” Steve spluttered making a strange squeaking sound followed by him opening and closing his mouth like a fish, idiot. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”

Steve swallowed, “Yes.” He really hoped that sounded more confident than it did in his head.

Bucky smiled, he had one of the brightest Steve had ever seen. “Great, I know this fantastic little joint on 6th, best coffee I’ve ever had.”

And now it was Steve’s turn to laugh, “In that case we are going to have to postpone the date, because as I discovered just this morning, that coffee shop is being remodeled this month.”  
Bucky’s face deflated, “Dammit.”

“Yep,” Steve smiled at the man, “But the place on Grand street isn’t half bad.”

“I’ll see you there at nine.” 

“Definitely,” then Steve turned around and walked out of the florists. Or he meant to, but instead ran directly into the glass door that was absolutely not closed a minute ago. “Idiot”, he mumbled as he stumbled out into the dark, Bucky’s laughter following him out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my first Stucky Fic. Possibly my only one ever because it took me months to write all of a thousand-ish words.


End file.
